The Primal Guardian: A Transformers fanfic
by GrimGrim12
Summary: A boy gets thrown into a war between two races of giant alien robots, and soon finds himself being partnered with a volatile Dinobot


Chapter 1

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

The alarm clock went off with a loud, shrill screech-like sound that jolted me from my pleasant dream of pancakes and bacon raining down on my face. I smashed my hand on the clock's snooze button, tiredly rubbing my eyes. Everything was relatively quiet, bar the rusty bed springs that made a squeaking sound every time I shifted on my bed. I threw the covers off and lifted myself from the bed, sluggishly dawdling out of my room. Somehow, I managed to walk downstairs without falling on my face. My mother was already in the kitchen, drinking a piping hot cup of coffee. She held a newspaper in one hand while flipping several sausage links with a frying pan in the other. She must've sensed my presence because right as I walked in the kitchen, she turned to face me.

"Good morning, Jonathan! I made breakfast already. When you're done eating, I want you to get ready for school. The bus arrives in thirty minutes, okay? I gotta get to work, I'll see you after school! Bye!" My mother said, nearly running out the front door. I immediately ate my sausages and walked upstairs, brushing my teeth and getting dressed for school. I let out a heavy sigh, remembering I have a math test today.

"Looks like I'm going to have another _fun_ day at school." I groaned, grabbing my bookbag and walking out of the house.

 **[South Miami, Autobot headquarters]**

Inside a massive military fortress, several towering mechs walked around working on different tasks. The largest among them, a tall red and blue Autobot decorated with orange flame paint, entered the room. He fixed his glowing light-blue optics on the green Autobot with the medical icon, who was presumably the medic, typing away at a computer.

"How is the search going, Ratchet?" The tall mech asked.

"Optimus, I've been trying to pinpoint Grimlock's location for almost an hour, and still nothing shows up." Ratchet replied.

"I swear, that arrogant fool's getting on my nerves... Grimlock constantly leaves the base without permission and goes off on some insane endeavors while carelessly walking around, breaking things without reason, and putting humans in danger! He broke every rule and protocol we've established upon arriving to Earth!"

"Calm yourself, old friend. Let me do the reprimanding. You will do the locating." Optimus said. The door to the base opened, grabbing everyone's attention. A enormous Autobot walked in, dragging a cart of raw Energon with him. He towered over the other Autobots, including Optimus Prime himself. He was mostly a charred grey in color, but the mech was also covered in a intricate mixed pattern of red and gold that splattered all over his arms, chest, and legs. A glowing red visor replaced optics, and his mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth. The Autobot practically tossed the cart in the center of the base, walking towards the bunkers down the hall.

"Grimlock, where were you?" Optimus demanded in a firm tone.

"I was collecting Energon from a mine. Y'know, actually being productive with my time while all of you sit around typing on a computer all day. Oh, and I slagged a bunch of 'Cons, too." Grimlock replied.

"Uh huh. We got the news report stating, and I quote, "A giant robot was fighting several smaller robots while recklessly destroying a gas station, smashing several other buildings, and putting countless civilians in danger.". And believe me, Fowler was beyond enraged with the outcome of the situation. He came over and expressed his frustrations in a very rude manner, to say the least." Optimus stated.

"Fowler was very loud, especially for a human." Ironhide added. Grimlock just groaned and flailed his clawed servos in a dismissive manner.

"Do you think I care about a bunch of fleshies? They're just collateral damage. We're fighting a war against the Decepticons with the entire universe at stake, and you are worried about some organics who can't even defend themselves? Please!" Grimlock said. Optimus frowned at hearing those words.

"As Autobots, it is our job to keep the inhabitants of this planet from suffering the same fate Cybertron endured. We sworn to protect all forms of life, especially humans." Optimus said.

"Prime, I only care about taking down Megatron and burning the Decepticons to the ground. Humans aren't worth anything to me." Grimlock said, dropping the conversation and walking into his bunker. Ironhide shook his head in disgust, narrowing his optics.

"I just want to punch that lug-nut in the faceplate." Ironhide seethed.


End file.
